Happiness of the Blue Bird:
The Blue Bird of Happiness: Posted by Authorship: The Blue Bird Instrument Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Email: agdprince@rogers.com Web: http://bj01.wordpress.com http://696555.blog.com Whitby, Ontario, Canada: Revise: A. George Dave Prince, Author Meter Links: The Blue Bird of Happiness: Napoleon the French tried to take over lands against the Nationality English.The Public citizens were drafted in the military to protect the environment their land from a menace. Children trust passing in the forest the sign say no hunting preserve the forest.The children set a trap for the bird as the flyer went into the cage. The Forest Ranger Guard saw the children went after them perused them through the forest but lost them in town. Tyler still worried from being caught Myrtle kept her brother calm until they reach home. On their travels Little Alison in a wheel chair, her mother wheeling the little girl home. She saw the little bird in the cage wanting to see the bird but Myrtle tried her best to avoid Alison. Alison saw the bird Myrtle sped up as Alison called to her. Alison wanted to exchange the bird for her doll Myrtle left her alone got away from her. Luxurious house every person celebrated enjoyed the music, live band and with servant’s putting food on the table everyone was invited. The owner of the house saw the children he almost invited them in. They asking themselves too whom is this stranger? Myrtle and Tyler would not step in his house as they ran home as the doctor check on their mother he left as they came in the house. Their Father came in the house felt uneasy Conflict of war was at hand. Myrtle hated the subject about conflict physical battle combat, assault, Weaponary of war she was in controversy revolted against it. About Battle Conflict of War the subject is not talk about in their house not at the dinner table. Myrtle did not want her father to go to war but her father could not stand around and wait until Napoleon took over their land. Example: He stolen cattle from the farmers, he acted like Caesar once did. Myrtle selfish is never satisfied always complaining, she may even be spoiled not counting her blessings. What she wants is what she does not have instead of what she does have. Cage the bird which does not belong to her she plans to keep out happiness locked out. Her stubbornness by nature she spoiled to keep others out of her life but not her brother. En-caged the bird with an icy heart, if tension amounts: to find happiness the spirit of radiance must be released. She saw through the window children were playing. She closed the blinds before bed time. She asked her mother about her family and why she take care of everyone is this not slavery to her. Happiness caring with responsibility: Neighbour acquaintances, Friendship (companion), family Bond the untouched bond Members (Relative, Cousin, Vital Blood) and date Lovers whom are commitment, maybe engaged in marriage (with companionship) romantic love: Share with and always. Heart of Happiness is mutual trust, moral discipline respect within and not slavery, the support those in need with care responsibility and Smile of enlighten enjoyment fun thoughtfulness, No Pranks. Happiness is for the toddlers, Tots, Kindergarten Younger Tots, Youngster-Child, Teen-Younger’s, Teen-Youth, and Graduation: Cometh of Age, Adults and Elders, for all ages. Happiness is a Blessing. The children were fast asleep. The cage sparkled waves radiant of light. The bird spiritual Ora soul body complexion, pyridine morphing, colourised emulated, a time continuum transporting, and transferred their home Community to world the Land Property of Rudox. Myrtle and Tyler parents have disappeared. En-caged the bird with an icy heart, if tension amounts: to find happiness release the inner spirit of radiance. Land of Memories: When the children woke from their sleep: their mother and father fade away invisible from their beds.The animals remain same with their paws rather than hands. With advance development with voice of speech they were able to speak. The pixie radiated from the lamp instructed them they were to find the blue bird before morning with and location area search. She suggested four possibility places: Land of Memories, Luxuries Community neighbourhood, The Nome’s Forest and Land of the future. Time is frozen like a dream foggy misty ground. Time stood still. They choose the Land of Memories: The pixie guided the children toward the property of portrait of photo memories and stones tables of the past. Warning to those whom stay: Not to stick round very long while on the property. Memories re-live the same century repetition repeat forever non-continuously. Not able to move forward to carry on. The past seem like a dream memories once faded. Memories relive the days once known through the album glass. The past seem to be the same day they were they are before. In a blink of an eye the bird landed in their trapped cage. Their memories faded not knowing what happen after. They shrunk from younger stages from birth were they were born Infant, toddler children, Kindergarten younger tots and from the Present Era: youngster children. Re-living each birthday from once happen past Land of Mist photo glass, camera. They kept re-living the next year apart and spending time with their Gran-Father and Grand-Mother. Once they left the land of memories the time continuum went forward the time kept going.They could not find The Blue Bird. They saw hedges of stones tablets grave yards. Their still remembered if not do not forget within the heart. They kept their past on statement record with memory photo pictures, Recollections of the past: within never forgotten. Land of Luxuries The Luxuries lived a mansion. The committee always kept is shiny gleaming. Many who dreamed to live this expensive fancy life style they lived majestically. They kept and close servallance eye of their income account, their coming and goings. The committee lived like the Royals. Dancing in the town square they partied while the committee collected money maintaining their treasury. You would find the fanciest mansion in the community. The largest house is the Luxurious home. The Butler waits for the arrival of the children. They were welcomed in the Luxury Mansion. The Butler was asked about the Blue Bird whereabouts, Puzzled: he did not know where the flyer went. The Butler asked them to stay to search look for the bird in the morning they were welcome inside the mansion. The Luxuries were not home they left gifts for the children to play with. Their dog went to the kettle: dog house Isolated from the children. The kitten lived luxuriously with her own little area room house and a scratching post, purring she like to stay. The Butler showed them to their rooms with accessories toy, games and more. The Butler dress them in varsity clothing lead them to the billiard, electronic gamers area. They also limacine traveled to the circus, the fair, ride on horses they also even go on Miracle Rounds. This was the Luxury treat. What fun enjoyment they had kept the children wanting more until greed took over. The Luxuries gave them everything they wanted. When the Luxuries check their account Statement, The Records show the account was a little lower than budget then unusual, they were losing money. They call the Butler to keep the children in the house. They were going to ship the children to Military Reform School to follow in their footsteps just like them. Myrtle saw what was happening to them they had to leave. Spoiled they become they had to escape. Myrtle found her brother who was upset with her for bring them to the mansion he did not want to go to Military reform School. Tyler’s mentally eventually calm down both crept out of the room quietly. The Cat enjoyed room service knocking a statue to the floor near the front door. They ran down stares waking the whole house. The Luxuries pulled in the drive way came in the house to find the children. One of the guards saw the children escaping from the house chased them towards the gate. The Luxuries Called the entry guard to close the gate. The Gate was closed however they slipped through a wire cut open slit fence and escaped. The guard under estimated how slim the children were getting from the community. The Luxuries thought they had them captured, The Luxuries tried to grab the children but they faded away in the distances. When they pass the gate they were left alone in the open road near meadow. The Nome’s Forest: The children went through a forest. Nothing left but dark sot covered the grass around the meadow the open field. The ground almost worn down with one touch of the branches the trees would easily break. They came upon a tiny little village the Dwarf communities: Nome’s were known to be gardeners, rangers of wood lands and the wet lands. They were protectors of the forest and vegetarians eaters. Could someone have carelessly burn down the forest or lighting stuck descended on the ground? Answers were needed. Remember seventy percent of the land is nitrogen: Scorching Hot: and twenty percent is oxygen. They had a community meeting. The children saw a great lighting struck the forest. The current wind shifted tore the environment with scorching heat buried under the fully sand hot. The Elves came to put out the fire. The builders are tech constructionist saved what was left of their land. The Nome’s waited to the dust cleared. The land was desolate. They thought of moving out but there was no place to go but Tyler listened and suggested to them re-build their homes: and clean up the field of the forest. Cases of Soil fresh Gravel Dirt came from the truck, the root the old tree and replaced with a seed. Racking away the dead leaves and flowers replacing with the new, cleaning the garbage of the wet, dry lands, ripping away the dead stump logs to heavy to lift with a tractor. The children help out with hard work every person chipped in. When the field forest was complete, the soul land environmental, sea, even the tiny creatures return to their homes. The Nome’s nurse the Soul Creatures back to health. By working together the forest communities became magical place with the children support helping the Nome’s. They did not find the blue bird the children were ask to stay but they had to leave as they left the magical forest. The Land of the Future: The pixy came from the sky saw the children leaving the forest toward a paved walk way. They had doubt and were losing hope. Would they ever find the blue bird? The Pixy suggested the Land of the Future which was high in the clouds. The children whom they could not fly the pixy sprinkle twinkle from dust giving them wings. Spread from the back shoulder color bone with ably able to The children flew in the clouds like angels landed on a plat form.Many children saw them, live children they greeted them. Integration cultural of differences: historical ancestral past: A Soul Descendents spiritual orb is collected by open light the heaven leaving the globule world and their families. Present future to those who is close to be born and those whom are not yet born whom contribute to the communities of Planet Earth, The Children shall inherit the Globule World Nation of Earth. Ancestral past saw the predigest Oppressors, those whom excluded, Not socialize with Cultural diversity Cultural Differences. One society sector cut off, secludes from Ethnic public Society freighting but true. The problem; the oppressor sometime could not tell to whom is whom especially those with mix blood. The Oppressors may even exclude their friends from learning about their mix heritage. Villains: from the stealer of crime, to Criminals homicide of murder, Suicide of committed Death, ruthless violent physic conflict battle of war, and Genocide. Hand Combat, Weaponry and assault Vehicles. The mentally need to be changed should not be allowed. Prolong Ever Lasting Life. The poverty of the poor too who have nothing need support. To all who help them? Blessed those with happiness the Heavenly doors shall open up for them. The True Model Figures with Courage: Tough Bravery of mussel’s: without Fear and the Corrages Inner Heart Those who will change the environment to better our world from today? True Legendary persons save lives to help others every day. Many will live Moral normal lives but some firm lives un-summon-heroes. They talk with their children educating them from Corruptive Mistakes from the past, Mainstream Maintainers of Job Careers and duties. Curricular studies explain base of reality of the font mental question adapted in the environment and the world around them Education of Learning. Religion: Society The subject about love: (The Authority letters) Rules of the Principal question base on Soul of Moral morality: Discipline of spiritual believe. The children saw scientific formals and research as they explain how their chemistry sciences elements component, and compound is adopted to our Natural environment works with approximation. Science explains relativity realization. Practicality: Duty and Thesis Theory of Study: In Theatrical Realization: Philosophy: Mystical mist idealist of Fantasy and Fascination Quotes. Father Time arrived in the sail boat awaited the Present Era children. Those went on the boat were suppose to go. Many who did not enter is pulled in cryogenics chamber into an open Oceansea ship. Some were able to sneak in way before their time earlier premature. Father Time cannot catch them all. Cloudily Lake Shores: The sail boat steer away from the heavens the future children towards their designation: The egg s of ovaries where they will be toddlers will be born, Mothers. became pregnant. Diagram skeleton tissue and the Vital Blood soul body. They also met a child whom to be soon to be born their sister. The children: attention to help later support their mother though a process. To take care of a baby born toddler who now depends on the parents, until the baby infant is near to arrive. Support care with responsibility and enjoyment. Supportive they shared many things together as family Bond. The lost hope looking for the blue bird the sun rose. The radiance of the pixy light shunned she told them to search within your heart the bird is quiet near.The Pixy radiance grew brighter and brighter the sun suspension reflected the glass mirror. The children became dizzy, drifted Imagination spun them through the stellar space and levitated descended back to bed asleep. The lantern lights were out their parents returned and woke them up bring them the new.The Bird chirping way Myrtle gave her parents big a hug. She asked their permission if Alison could come to their house. The parents gave the O.K. giving Alison an invitation to let her come to their house. A friend came to his door. Napoleon declare decoration. The army they decided will not have to go to war a treaty was sign. He could spend with his family and he did not have to go to war no more. Alison arrived, Myrtle asked everyone to come and see outside. Myrtle released the Icy bird from the cage, Cold Heart release happiness of joy within the heart. Myrtle actually now play games with other children her age. Happiness she found within herself, need of support she helped other, and find happiness within herself, Happiness Within-You. Reviewed: '''A.G.D. Prince: ﻿﻿